Taming the Dragon
by Atki-kun
Summary: Voldemort, needing to get more supporters, realizes he must stop Dumbledore from doing the same. He needs to create neutral parties. First stop- the Dragon Guild. Main Char- Charlie Weasley. Slash and incest Warning. TR x CW


Taming the Dragon

By Atki Li Houjun

Summery: The Dark Lord, in his quest to gather more supporters also decides to create neutral parties to lessen Dumbledore's support. The Dragon Guild is his first destination.

Warnings: Slash, incest

Rating: R, to be safe

Disclaimer: I may have a hard time finishing my stories, but i'm no J. K. Rowling.

Parings: While there will be multiple short term Charlie pairings, Charlie x Tom will the be the main one. Other pairings will, probably but not definately, include Fred x George, Harry x Percy, Ron x Bill or any mutitude of threesomes and foursomes.

* * *

While it was true that theWizarding world can cure nearly anything, they could not cure an infection. Sure, it can be prevented, but the bacterial levels are far to strong for any current spells or potions. 

Charlie, unfortunately, had a sinus infection. He groaned slightly, rolling over to his side and pulling a pillow onto his face to cover it from the light. The single window in his nearly unfurnished one room shack was across the room, but perfectly aligned to his bed. The infection had steadily grown worse after a period of time, making him very irritable.

He had been bed ridden for a week now after going to a muggle hospital to get the medication he needed. The Dragon Guild had made him rest after his constant sneezing and coughing upset the dragons. He'd be out of commission for at least another week. The stupid horse-pills had to be taken for 14 days, two pills a time, twice a day. That's four of the huge plastic pills a day. The trip to the doctors was even more unpleasant.

_The building was huge. Allen, a redheaded tamer with a knack for tactics, was the one who had taken him there. The elevators were the first things that startled him. He'd nearly jumped out of his skin when the metal 'cage' started to move upwards, taking them to the second floor. Patients filed in and out of the rooms, coughing, sneezing or generally making themselves a nuisance. Allen led him to one of the rooms and went straight up the desk, taking a clipboard and filling it out. Charlie vaguely remembered Allen filling all the blanks falsely except for his first name. It only took five minutes before he was called._

_"Wesley, Charles?"_

_Charlie was then led to a room by an overfriendly nurse and told to strip from the waist. He was weighed, measured and then throw a thin paper robe and told to strip to his underwear. The doctor would be with him shortly. Charlie snorted at that. He didn't know when shortly was a synonym with an hour. Cold, tired and absolutely bored, Charlie was ready to just leave. The doctor had come in at the last minute and proceeded to do the most humiliating things to him._

_He was never going back there._

_In the end he was given a prescription which Allen went and used immediately and then they flew home. _

Now he was stuck there until his prescription was up and his body was cured.

A pounding sounded outside the shack, rumbling everything inside the house. Talen wanted to play. He rolled over and groaned again.

Oh, the world is rotten.

* * *

The Dragon Guild was made of only 20 members, yet was still officially a guild in the eyes of the Ministry. Usually guild's had to be over 100 members to be considered official. That, and they had to follow basic laws but were usually left to their own devices. The Dragon Guild however, was basically the bane of the Ministry's existance.The Ministry had strict laws about them to keep the dragons and their caretakers in line. 

Every 4 years they elected a head of the guild that would make most decisions and usually had the final say in all votes. They could be re-elected as many times as they were voted in.

This decision, however, was something James was not prepared to deal with. The letter layed on the table infront of him, a black envelope that seemed to suck in the light from around it. It was sealed with blood red wax with an elaborate V pressed in. He had read the letter and weighed the offer with his morals. He felt depressed at the thought that his morals were not winning. The Ministry had threatened them for years, only keeping them around to control the dragon problem. They knew better than to get rid of all the dragons in the world; there would be a mass outcry. But there was always the notion that if the problem got too far out of control, the tamers would be blamed. They would rot in Azkaban for protecting 'dark creatures' and all the dragons would be slain one by one.

He couldn't make this decision on his own, but knew most of the group would feel the same way. The offer was too good. A promise of protection for complete neutrality. They wouldn't even have to kill anyone, just turn a blind eye to it. Voldemort must have known of the Ministry's push during the last war to try and use the dragons as a weapon. He probably knew that the Ministry would be a lot more adament in it's demands this time around. But if Voldemort didn't win...

The door squeaked open and the other 18 members filed in, taking their seats. He felt bad about making this decision while one of their own was incapacitated, but it had to be decided quickly.

James sighed softly, taking in the other members carefullly before starting, "We knew we'd get a letter from him eventually." The silence in the room was deathly. "There's a change though..." Everyone attention was now on him, he had to smile at their obvious curiousity and hope. "He doesn't want us to fight in the war, at all. He wants us to stay neutral despite any Ministry demands. In exchange he promises the protection of the dragons, protections of ourselves and then even the chance to protect our own." At this the members all exchanged looks.

Aki, the only girl member in the guild spoke up, "You mean, he'll protect our families?"

James nodded, "To a point... any outright defiance will not be... tolerated. Any one whose in that Order of the Phoenix and the higher offices of the Ministry also will not be spared. Dumbledore will, needless to say, be one of Voldemort's main targets."

He stood and unfurled the letter, letting everyone read the short message on it's paper while James continued to speak, "He said for our refusalhe will not... well, do anything until we decide to interfer. But if we do agree we'll be sworn to a wizard's oath." Everyone who hadn't read the letter looked up sharply. James sighed sadly, "I don't necessarily want the Dark to win this war... but... if the Ministry stays in power too much longer we don't know what will happen."

He looked around somberly at the room, everyone had finished reading. "I call a vote upon the acceptance of You- Er... Voldemort's, "Most people in the room cringed slightly, including the speaker," offer of neutrality and sworn to a wizard's oath."

Aki, as the vice-president, stood to call the votes, "All those in favor?"

The room was silent until the first 'Aye' was called then slowly everyone started to say Aye until only Aki and James' votes were left.

Aki, looking at her leader expectantly, " Aye."

James sighed, thoughts running a mile a minute before letting a soft 'Aye' escaped his lips.

* * *

James gulped slightly. Voldemort and him were alone in the room, readying to sign a Wizarding oath to him, as leader, which will automatically bond the other members through the original guild oath. TheDark Lord was absolutely horrid looking. His eyes, bright crimson, were bloodshot in the whites and wide. His nose consisted of just two slits, just protruding form his face. His entire body was covered in green and black scales. His mouth was thin, lipless and tongue was long and forked. His tongue would flicker in and out of his mouth, tasting the air. Voldemort pulled the enchanted parchment from his robe and layed it flat on the table. 

James pulled the parchment to him and read it over carefully, creating scenarios to find loopholes in the agreement. Satisfied that it would cause no ill will directly to the Dragon Guild from the Dark Lord and his following, he pulled his quill from the ink well and signed it with a neat flowing script.

Once his name was signed he felt a pull on his magical core and saw a smokey like vapor rise from him and dive into the paper, filling it with his magical signature. It melded with Voldemort's already present signature and the deal was sealed.

Why did he feel like he signed away his freedom?

* * *

AN: Yea, i know i know. I have two stories already on hiatus and now i have this. Well, guess what people- I actually wrote an outline for this! My other two stories will be finished- eventually. I need to figure out how i want them to end so i have something to work towards as a plot point. I have an idea of what i want ot happen in this and i havea detailed outline written for more than half of it. The other area's i will fill in the outline before writing them- it'll make me feel more organized. I've been on a creative rush since this school asignment i had that involved writing a play- Which i might post on I'll let you know if i do. I should probably make an account now. Damn 3 day wait policy. 


End file.
